Evil Love
by OneOnly
Summary: Draco Malfoys destiny is to become a Death Eater, but before he does this he must befriend the Mudblood that, it is said, will be his masters downfall.
1. Nightmarish Confrontations

Disclaimer: None of these characters or settings are mine.

**Chapter 1: Nightmarish Confrontations**

"Draco Malfoy," a shrill hissing voice called his name and he walked to the spot in front of his master. He slowly got to his knees and bowed his head, waiting for his orders.

"It is time Draco, for you to follow in your father's footsteps and become a Death Eater." Draco felt his heart jump. Finally, after all this time, he was going to become a Death eater, like so many Malfoys before him. His master continued.

"But first Draco, you must complete one final task." This time Draco felt his heart sink. He felt that he had done enough to receive the Dark Mark, but yet again, his master was asking more. However, Draco knew there was no point in arguing.

"What must I do master?" Draco asked.

"You know the prophecy Draco. 'Dirty Blood will defeat pure evil to become clean.' I assume you know the Dirty Blood I speak of."

"Granger, Master."

"Yes Draco. Your task is to befriend the Mudblood. Earn her trust so that in the end, pure will triumph once again." Draco nodded his head. He hated Granger. Sometimes even more than Potter and Weasley. At least when it came down to it, he could beat those two in brains, but not Granger, She had always beaten him in every class. Except for Potions, but that was only because Snape was the teacher and Snape always swung the favour to Slytherins.

Draco begun thinking of how he was going to complete the task. There wasn't any way that he could think of to get Granger to trust him. She had loathed him for 6 years now. Then his master spoke again.

"Draco, I believe you and the Mudblood are Head Boy and Girl this year?" Draco simply nodded his head, but his mind was racing a mile a minute. 'Of course!' He thought. _'Granger and I will be sharing the same common room as Head Boy and Girl. We will also have to spend a lot of time together.' _All of a sudden the plan seemed much easier. And this is what his master referred to.

"Your task should be simple then. This is very important Draco. The future of darkness is in your hands. You can not fail!"

"No Master. I will not let you down." With that Draco kissed both of his master's feet and took his place in the circle of Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort turned to the rest of his Death Eaters.

"You all know what you must do." All of a sudden Voldemort Apparated and this was the cue for the Death Eaters to leave.

At that split second, Hermione Granger woke up in her bed at home.

----------

The next morning Hermione couldn't remember one thing about her dream All she remembered was waking up in the middle of the night sweating, but she wasn't worried about it. She'd had nightmares before and they were never anything to stress about. All she was worried about now was getting to Diagon Alley to meet her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and also to buy all her supplies for her final year of school. She was so excited. She was Head Girl. She had worked so hard to get there and damned if anyone was going to muck it up. It was going to be the best year at Hogwarts yet.

The only bad thing was that her enemy, Draco Malfoy, was to be Head Boy and she would be sharing a common room, bathroom and a whole lot of her precious time with him. But this was only a minor setback. She was still determined to have the best year of her life.

----------

After quickly getting ready Hermione found herself at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour waiting for her friends. After waiting at least 10 minutes she found herself starting to worry. _'Where can they be?'_ She thought to herself. _'Perhaps something happened to them on the way? No that can't be right, they'd be travelling by Floo Powder. So where are they then?'_

As if right on cue she heard someone call her name. She turned around to find herself almost nose to nose with Harry. She screamed and almost fell backwards, but managed to stop herself on a nearby chair. Then Ron came up. Hermione couldn't help notice how much he had grown over the summer. He now made her feel very short and she has a sudden urge to go out and buy a pair of high-heeled shoes. As all this had been going through her mind she hadn't realised that Ron had been laughing at her.

"Haha! You should have seen your face when you turned around. You looked so scared. Oh, I'll never forget that."

"Yeah, very funny Ron. Just remember, you may have grown a few inches over the holidays, but you not so tall that I can't hit you over the back of your head when you piss me off." And with that she reached up and hit Ron on the back of his head.

"Hey! Come off it! What did you do that for?" Hermione just looked at Ron as if to say 'You've been warned.' She then said hello to Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny, who she noticed had become very mature looking and confident.

"Wow, you look great Ginny! New hair, new make-up? What is it?" Hermione asked. Ginny beamed.

"I met someone. We've been going out for almost a month. He's really great," Ginny replied.

"Oh my god Ginny, that's great! You make me feel like I should get off my ass and find someone."

"Well I still think you and Ron should start dating."

"Ginny, we've been through this only about a million times. I am not dating Ron!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Hermione took this as an end to the conversation and started to talk with Ron and Harry about the holidays as they walked into Flourish and Blotts to get their new books.

Ron and Harry suddenly stopped talking and were glaring at something in the shop. Or should I say someone.

"Oh great," Harry sighed.

As soon as Draco heard this he turned around with his smirk on his face. He gave the two boys a once over and then laid his eyes on Hermione, just the person he wanted to see. He then turned his attention back to Harry.

"Oh, what's wrong Potter? I thought you'd be happy to be back with your friends. Even if they are a Weasel and a Mudblood." At this Ron jumped at Draco, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jumper.

"Don't worry about it Ron, It doesn't matter, I don't care anymore," said Hermione.

"Oh my Granger," said Draco moving towards her. "You don't care about my insults anymore? I'm so surprised and almost proud of you." He said this last part with his mouth only an inch from her ear. Draco couldn't help noticing that she smelled very nice. He also noticed that her hair wasn't as bushy anymore. It was sleek and smooth; it looked good on her. _'Snap out of it Draco! You have a job to do!'_ He took this opportunity of closeness to slip a note in her jacket pocket, and then pulled away.

"Looks like I'm going to have to find new insults for you Granger." He then sneezed. "Oh Granger what is that perfume your wearing? It smells disgusting!" He then turned around and walked out.

Hermione turned around and watched him walk away. _'That was different. He hardly insulted us at all'_. And one thought crossed her mind that took her by surprise. _'He smelled nice. I wonder what he was wearing?'_ But she dismissed the thought and totally forgot about it.


	2. Not Fooled By Charm

**Chapter 2: Not Fooled By Charm**

The note in Hermione's jacket pocket went unnoticed the entire week, until it was time to catch the train to Hogwarts.

Hermione settled into a compartment with Ron and Harry, ready for a long trip. Hermione had her nose in a book and the two boys got to talking about Quidditch. When Hermione was reading time always seemed to go faster than usual and before she knew it, she felt it was time to change into her robes.

"Hey you two," Hermione said. "Get out; I want to change into my robes."

"Oh come on Hermione, you can change in front of us," said Harry. Hermione just looked at him and that was all the two boys needed to leave.

As Hermione took off her jacket Draco's note slipped out onto the floor. _'What's this?'_ Hermione thought. She opened the note and read..

_HG _

_Sorry for all the times I've hurt you, called you names, tripped you, cursed you and made you cry. Only now have I realised just how much hurt I've caused you and I swear, on my name, that this year I will change. Hopefully, you will notice. _

_DM_

Hermione read the note again and again and again trying to think of whom DM was. She changed into her robes and had completely forgotten about her two friends standing outside until she heard a loud noise.

She went outside to investigate and saw Draco Malfoy up against the wall with Ron closing in. Just as Ron was about to swing Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't you EVER come near Hermione, Malfoy!" Ron shouted. _'Malfoy?'_ Hermione thought. _'DM - Draco Malfoy. My secret admirer? Yeah right. There's got to be some trick'._

"As much as you may hate it Weasel, I am Head Boy and Hermione is Head Girl, so we have no choice, but to spend most of our time together discussing school issues. Which is exactly why I'm here now asking to talk to her," Draco replied.

Ron had nothing to say to that as it was true, so he and Harry went into the compartment to change into their robes, but not without a passing comment from Harry.

"You lay one single hand on her or do anything to upset her, I will make it my personal mission to bring you down."

"Cool off Potter. It's not like your dating her or anything." When the compartment door closed Draco turned his attention to Hermione where he saw his note tightly clutched in her hand. He gave her a smirk.

"Well Hermione. Welcome to the first of many.. civil conversations between us." Hermione couldn't help fuming at the way he acted like the last 6 years of hate were nothing.

"Why the hell are you calling me Hermione. And what is this?" She held up the note in her hand. "Your idea of a joke is it?"

"What happened to being civil?"

"Malfoy this is not funny!"

"Of course it's not funny, it's not supposed to be!"

"Then why'd you do it? What was the point?" Hermione was almost screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Because I LIKE YOU!" Draco couldn't believe he had just said this and he hoped that no one was listening. He would have to wash his mouth out with soap when he got to Hogwarts.

Hermione just stared at Draco. He looked so vulnerable standing there and it was almost as if he had changed.

"Malfoy, poor poor malfoy," she said in a sweet voice as she made her way closer to him.

"Yes, poor me." Draco had a smirk on his face and was thinking that his job was just too easy. He couldn't believe that he had swung Granger so quickly, but he shouldn't have been surprised. He had girls dropping at is feet all the time. All he had to do was turn on his charms and he had any girl he wanted. Why wouldn't it work on Granger?

Hermione looked up into Malfoy's grey eyes.

"You know Malfoy. We'll be sharing a common room together this year."

"I know," he said smiling.

"And a bathroom."

"I know."

"And we'll be spending a LOT of time together.. alone." Hermione had a very seductive smile on her face.

"I know."

"But don't you ever expect more than friendship." Hermione said still smiling sweetly. "On second thought, don't even expect friendship from me. EVER!" In a flash her face changed and she was glaring at Draco. She then threw his note in the air and pointed her wand at it. It exploded into tiny pieces that fluttered to the ground as she walked back into her compartment and slammed the door shut.

Draco just stood there and watched Hermione walked away. _'Looks like this will be harder than I thought'_. Draco couldn't help thinking this as he waved his wand bringing all the pieces of paper back together so that the note rested in his hand as if it had never been touched. He then said a small spell that made the note disappear from his hand and appear in Hermione's hand. He then walked back to his own compartment to change into his robes.

----------

Sitting in her compartment she felt something land on her hand and was shocked to find that the note was back there.

"What's that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly hiding what it said from view. Harry couldn't help feeling suspicious.

"Look Hermione, if Draco's done or doing something to you that you don't like then tell us, please." Hermione just smiled and assured the boys that everything was OK. She then pocketed the note and settled into deep thought. _'I lied Harry; he is doing something I don't like. But if I don't like it then why aren't I complaining to the boy? What if he means it? What if he really does like me? Well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction he wants. He'll have to suffer'._ Many thoughts like this went through her mind, but one thought in particular kept coming back. If she didn't feel comfortable with what Draco was doing to her, then why wasn't she doing anything about it? Did she want him to do this to her?


	3. Reluctantly Civil

**Chapter 3: Reluctantly Civil**

The Hogwarts Express finally reached Hogwarts. All the students rushed to the carriages that would take them to the castle and into the Great hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the Feast. Hermione felt a jolt of excitement. Her best year at school was about to begin and she couldn't wait for it. But still, every now and then Draco Malfoy crossed her mind.

----------

Draco was clueless as to how he was going to get Hermione to trust him. He could see her head as all the students above first year made their way to the carriages. He hopped into a carriage that was only for the Head Boy and Girl. It would arrive at the school before all the other carriages. Draco sat patiently waiting for Hermione.

----------

Hermione knew that she was supposed to go into the Head Boy and Girl carriage, but she really didn't feel like talking to Draco again. However, she knew that she had no choice. She took a deep breath, walked up to the carriage and jumped in.

To her surprise Draco didn't even insult her. He didn't give her his trademark smirk. His look was one of deep sorrow and he immediately looked away from Hermione when she made eye contact with him.

He sat on the seat, with his head leaning against the window, looking out in a complete daze. Hermione stared at him and realised how remarkably handsome he looked staring out the window like that and for just a second she understood why other girls thought he was cute. Again her thoughts crossed to their encounter on the train and whether he had meant what he said.

Draco knew that Hermione was staring at him, but he let her look for a little while before making a comment.

"Staring at me, are we Granger?"

She glared at him. "Don't talk to me Malfoy."

Now it was her turn to look out the window with a sorrowful look on her face and it was Draco's turn to stare.

The same thoughts crossed his mind that had crossed Hermione's when she was staring at him. _'She looks pretty like that'._ He had a sudden urge to remove the hair from her face that had fallen and blocked his view of her, but his Malfoy instincts took over and fought against his desire.

He was suddenly interrupted by the carriage coming to a stop and Hermione jumping out.

Hermione ran up the steps into the castle. It was as if she was running away from the thoughts that she had had about Draco in the carriage. She took her seat in the Great Hall and waited for her two friends to arrive.

----------

When everyone was seated and the Sorting ceremony was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and made a few announcements. He then mentioned the Head Boy and Girl.

"As I'm sure you all know, that if you need assistance with school issues and don't feel you can approach a teacher, then consult our Head Boy and Girl. This year they are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

The two stood up so that those who didn't know them, especially the first years, would know whom they were. For one moment, the two made eye contact across the room before they sat down again.

Professor Dumbledore continued. "Let the Feast begin." And just like always, wonderful food filled the plates in front of them.

Hermione thought about the House Elves in the kitchen and felt that this year, since she was Head Girl that she would be able to do more for them, if she could just get them to listen. She then turned to Harry and Ron and started talking while she filled her plate.

----------

Draco gave Hermione a chance to finish her dinner before he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around laughing, but immediately stopped when she saw who had demanded her attention.

Draco saw her laughing with her friends and for a second wished he had that sort of relationship with Crabbe and Goyle. They only hung around him so they would get noticed. And he only let them hang around him so he would be protected from anyone who wanted to bash him up.

"What Malfoy?" Hermione intruded on his thoughts.

"Um..oh yeah. We have to meet Dumbledore in his office in 10 minutes. He wants to talk to us."

"Oh, ok then. I'll meet you there."

Draco had hoped that they would go together. 95 of the reason was so that he could work on achieving his task. The 5 that was left was because he wanted company that wasn't Crabbe, Goyle or Pansy. But as it looked like she wasn't going to join him, he simply walked away without an insult thrown at anyone.

Hermione noticed that he hesitated before he walked away. She also noticed that that was the first time that he hadn't called her or her two friend's names. For a second she contemplated going up to the office with him, but continued on talking.

----------

10 minutes later Hermione walked up to Dumbledore's office and found Draco sitting there.

He stood up when he saw her approaching and held out his hand in front of him.

"Ladies first," he said.

"I don't know the password Malfoy."

But she didn't need it. The Gargoyle suddenly sprung to life and jumped aside. The two ascended the staircase and found themselves in Dumbledore's office.

Draco was surprised at how the Gargoyle has let them in without a password. He had never gotten in without a teacher saying the password for him.

Professor Dumbledore saw the look of confusion on his face and smiled. "In case you're wondering Mr Malfoy, I said a simple spell to let you pass my Gargoyle. I knew that you were there."

"Oh," replied Draco and took a seat, as did Hermione.

"Well, I guess that you both know why you are here," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that you know what being Head Boy and Girl consists of and I trust that the two of you will go fine in the position. However, I do need to tell you of some responsibilities. Number 1. I do expect that you both act civil to each other. At least while you are in the corridors and around other students."

Hermione knew that Dumbledore was right. They knew that they would have to set a good example, but being civil to Malfoy was almost out of the question and she didn't see how she could do it.

"Number 2. As you both know there is the seventh year graduation ball at the end of the year which you will be organising."

Hermione knew this and she also would probably be expected to go with Draco, but Dumbledore didn't say this just yet.

"Number 3. This year, as something different, we will be having a Halloween Dance for third years and above. You will be able to dress up and take dates if you wish. You two will be expected to go together."

Hermione's heart sunk. She really didn't want to go with Malfoy, but if she didn't maybe her position as Head Girl would be taken away from her, and it wasn't like she had to spend the whole night with him. All of a sudden Hermione started to look forward to Halloween.

Draco smiled. He knew that they would be forced to go to a ball or something together, but he didn't realise it was going to be so soon. Again his task seemed easier.

"No problem Professor," he said with a smile. He looked at Hermione sitting next to him.

"Yeah, no problem," she replied also putting on a smile for the professor.

"Great, I think you two will be wonderful in these positions." Dumbledore stood up and motioned for them to leave.

The two got up and made their way towards their own common room.

----------

When they walked in Hermione gasped. The room was beautiful. It was decorated with a range of colours and the Hogwarts emblem. There were 2 single chairs and a 3 person lounge chair. There was also a table for studying and a roaring fire.

There were 3 doors leading out. 1 went to the bathroom, which was the best bathroom Hermione had ever seen. Another of the doors was green and silver and had DM on it. The other was red and gold and had HG on it.

Hermione's room was red and gold with a very comfy looking bed with a desk and chair and everything else you'd find in the perfect bedroom.

When the two had stopped studying the place they found themselves in the common room.

"Hey Granger. What do we do now that we are all alone?" A smile was plastered on Draco's face that he hoped would help get him on Grangers good side.

"Look Malfoy. Just because we have to be civil to each other while we're around other students doesn't mean we have to be when we're alone. I'm going to bed."

She did not let Draco say another word as she swiftly went into her bedroom and closed the door.

Draco didn't feel there was anything else he could do for now. He would just have to try again tomorrow.

----------

The next day, their first day of class, Hermione found she had a lot of her classes with the Slytherins.

"I can't believe this. There are two other perfectly good houses in this school and they have to pair us with the Slytherins. Are they trying to make school bad?"

As usual. Ron was complaining about his classes with the Slytherins and, as usual, Hermione and Harry just silently agreed with him and let him do their complaining for them.

"Hermione, your Head Girl this year, can't you do something about this?"

"Ron you know there's nothing I can do about timetables." Ron knew this, but hoped that Hermione would at least try, but he couldn't talk her into it.

"Man, it's like you want to be with the Slytherins." Hermione didn't say a word.

----------

Their first class was Care of magical Creatures, with the Slytherins, so they made their way up to Hagrid's hut.

The Slytherins were already there and Draco heard them coming up behind him. He turned around and glared at them.

"Hey Weasel, are you sure you can afford to be here?"

As they always did Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him doing something that would land him a detention.

"Maybe you should quit school. Give your parents a little extra money and give us all a break." Malfoy sneered and the rest of the Slytherins laughed.

"Gee Malfoy, can't you think of any new insults to throw at us?" Harry replied and now it was the Gryffindors turn to laugh.

"Shut up Potter or you'll get what's coming to you." Draco snapped as he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Harry. Harry pulled out his wand also, although neither made a move to curse the other.

Everyone fell silent and watched as Draco and Harry glared at each other with their wands at the ready. As if right on cue Hagrid came out of his cabin. "Right, we all ready to start the lesson?"

Everyone started to move off except for Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Both Draco and Harry put their wands away and as Draco proceeded to walk past them he put a smile on his face and directed it at Hermione.

"Ready for class Granger?"

Hermione just looked at Draco and didn't say anything. She wasn't glaring at him either. Draco took this as a good sign. _'My plan is slowly working'. _However this time he didn't feel the surge of power or satisfaction he usually felt.

----------

That night Draco's father traveled by Floo Powder into the common room. Draco had made sure that Hermione wasn't there.

The two went into Draco's room. "How's the plan going son?"

"It's a working progress father."

"Good, make sure you don't fail Draco. Everything depends on this."

"Why? Why do I have to do this?" Draco was surprised at himself for questioning his father. As was Lucius. He hit his son hard on the face and Draco felt the stinging pain.

"Sorry father."

"You have to do this because that Mudblood is going to kill our master. If you earn her trust we will be able to trap her. I thought that would be obvious."

"Of course father," Draco said with his head bowed.

"If you fail this you know you will be killed. If you fail you are a disgrace to the Malfoy name and I will kill you myself."

Draco's head snapped up and he looked into his father's eyes. He could see that he wasn't kidding and all of a sudden he felt a surge of hatred towards his father. All he wanted to do was curse him right then and there and he knew he had the ability to do it. He had been taught every curse in the book, including the Unforgivable Curses. But he knew he couldn't so he fought against the urge and bowed his head again.

He heard his father leave and then collapsed onto his bed. He had never felt that way towards his father before and he was almost exhausted from having to fight it. He lay there for what seemed like hours before he fell asleep, thinking about his encounter with his father, but most of all, whether he actually wanted to hurt Hermione.


	4. Unexplained Spark

**Chapter 4: Unexplained Spark**

Draco woke up the next morning with a dull feeling on his face where his father had hit him. He took a very long, very cold shower. When he got out and looked in the mirror he saw a blue bruise just underneath his left eye. It wasn't a big bruise, but it was definitely noticeable. He was wondering how he was going to cover it up when there was a banging on the door.

"Come on Malfoy! You're not the only one that needs refreshment in the mornings!"

Hermione had heard the water running in the shower when she woke up. When the water stopped she waited 5 minutes before she started to complain. Banging on the door and screaming out loud Hermione hardly realised when Draco opened the door and she almost hit him in the face, but it looked as if someone had already done that for her.

"Oh my god Malfoy, what happened to you?"

Malfoy glared at her. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Look at me!" she put her hand to his face and made him look at her so she could examine his bruise.

As soon as she touched him Draco winced. _'Knock it off Draco! Take the pain!'_ And this is what he did as she continued to poke and prod the bruise.

"Malfoy I know the healing spell for this. I can fix it in a second."

"Forget it. Leave me alone." Draco started to walk to his room.

"Wait!" Hermione reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him walking away from her.

Draco suddenly stopped as soon as he felt her soft hand grab his wrist. She was quite strong for a girl.

For what seemed like minutes, but was only a moment, the two looked at each other, both in surprise. Both had felt a sudden feeling as they touched, but neither was quite sure what it meant.

Hermione was the first to break their gaze and let go of Draco, stepping back and not sure why she grabbed him in the first place.

Draco stared at her for a little longer, then started to move back to his room.

As soon as he reached the door Hermione blurted out, "Who did this to you?"

Draco hesitated. He wanted to tell her everything about everything. He wasn't sure why he wanted to tell her. Maybe it was because he wanted to tell someone and she just happened to be there.

Draco then went into his room closing the door behind him. He leant against the door and whispered, "My father," at the same time that Hermione, on the other side of the door whispered, "Your father," though neither one knew what the other had said.

----------

Over the next two weeks Hermione and Draco had a very VERY strained relationship. They talked to each other only when they had to and Hermione was actually going to all lengths to avoid him. This included borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak by him in the common room.

This confused Harry and Ron and they started to wonder what Draco had done to her. When they questioned her though she insisted that everything was ok and it was only the usual name calling stuff that she could handle. _'Then why are you hiding from him Hermione?'_ Harry thought.

One night Hermione was in her room pouring over a Potions assignment she had gotten the day before. Snape had given them the name of the potion and its properties, along with a list of ingredients. However, two of the ingredients were missing and they had to figure out what they were.

Although Hermione was usually good at Potions she was having a rather hard time with the assignment. Along with the fact that she was very uncomfortable and there was not nearly enough room on her desk to spread out all her notes. What she really wanted to do was go into the common room and work in there, but she knew that Draco was in there reading.

_'Hermione don't let Draco intimidate you. You have as much right to be in there as he does.' _Hermione knew her thoughts were right so she packed up her things and moved into the common room.

Draco watched her spread her things out on the table and sit down. He saw the look of concentration on her face as she struggled to find the answer and the look of joy when she yelled out.

"Yes! I got it!"

Draco leant over and looked at her work. "That's wrong Granger."

"As if I'm going to take your word for it."

"No I'm serious. You see, this potion is a clear colour and dog fur makes potions a muddy, brown colour."

Hermione double checked her notes and to her disappointment, he was right.

Draco continued. "So you need an ingredient that does all the things dog hair does, but will turn the potion clear."

"What's that?"

"Come on Granger, you're smarter than that! It's obvious. What's the opposite of a dog?"

A smile spread across her face. "Cat's fur!"

"Well done." A small note of sarcasm was in his voice.

Hermione looked at Draco as he turned back to reading his book. She couldn't believe that he has just helped her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"I've already worked that one out. And I could see you were frustrated."

"Still..thanks."

Draco simply shrugged his shoulder, but Hermione could have sworn that she had almost got a genuine smile out of him.

"Hey Malfoy."

"Hmm?"

"Have you worked out the second one?"

"No, not yet."

"Well here's what I think.." And Draco and Hermione, for the first time in their lives, put their heads together and worked out the second ingredient without a single insult said.

----------

Over the next week Draco and Hermione almost developed a friendship. Sure there were a few insults here and there and they were not on first name terms, but they definitely could hold a civil conversation. But it wasn't until one Transfiguration lesson, that they showed these skills in public.

The two somehow came to sit together and while waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive they started a conversation. All that were around them noticed this and were surprised.

Ron, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione and was furiously trying to finish his homework before the teacher showed up, tried to attract Hermione's attention.

"Hermione, I need help with this."

"Ron, I'm not going to help you. You should have done the homework when it was supposed to be done instead of playing chess." With this said she went back to talking to Draco.

Pansy, who was becoming increasingly jealous of the way Hermione had Draco's attention, put her hand on Draco's leg, hoping that he would turn her way. But he immediately removed her hand and gave her an annoyed glare. Pansy couldn't believe this; she was shocked. But she couldn't do anything about it because the Professor had walked in.

----------

On the Saturday night of that week Hermione came out of her room and headed to the door out of the common room.

Draco, who was sitting on the lounge, stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the Gryffindor common room. Playing chess with Ron and Harry, even thought they kick my ass all the time."

"Oh." Draco had a disappointed look on his face and, to his surprise, felt a little disappointed as well.

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, McGonagall asked me today what progress you and I had made with the Halloween Dance and I realised we hadn't. So I thought we'd throw around some ideas tonight. See what we could come up with."

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about that. Well I can't tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow," and she left.

Draco fell back into the chair and questioned himself about the disappointment he felt. _'It's not that you want to spend time with her. You just want to get your job done that's all.'_ But even though Draco was convinced that he didn't like her, he couldn't help feeling alone.


	5. Mistaken Couple

**Chapter 5: Mistaken Couple**

Hermione stayed out late that night. Draco waited up for her, but when his watch said one o'clock he figured she might have stayed there. Hermione had stayed in the Gryffindor common room until 3 that night and had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak back. The next morning she slept in until 11.

She got dressed and went out into the common room. Draco was sitting on the lounge reading.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said.

"What time is it?"

"11 o'clock."

"What! Oh my god I missed breakfast."

"I got you some." Draco pointed to a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. "But you might as well wait for lunch."

"No I'm hungry now." She sat down next to Draco and started to eat. "So, what are we doing about the Halloween Dance?"

"I don't know. For one thing, I think it's unfair that we are being forced to go together and everybody else gets a choice."

Hermione smiled. "So we're gonna force people to take dates? I like it."

"Yeah, me too. So if people are going in pairs, maybe we should get them to dress in pairs. You know, as a famous couple or something like that."

"Yeah, yeah I like that. But what about music? We could have The Weird Sisters come in again."

"Nah, everyone will want something new."

"Ok then. Well, why don't we get a DJ to come? He can play wizard songs and muggle songs."

"That's a good idea."

"And we can let people request songs. It will be like a fancy disco."

"What's a disco?"

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, I forgot you don't know anything about anything"

"Excuse me! I know a lot about a lot. Now tell me what a disco is!"

The two kept planning and then took their ideas to Professor Dumbledore who thought it was wonderful.

----------

That night at dinner Dumbledore stood up and everyone grew quiet excited about what he was going to say.

Word had spread that day that something was being planned and a lot of rumours spread around about what that something was. Some people even suggested that the Triwizard Tournament might be held again and Harry hoped not.

"Boys and Girls, I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said. "This year, as a treat to you all, we are going to do something different for Halloween. At 7:30 we will have the traditional Halloween Feast. It is a little later than usual, but for good reason. At 8 o'clock the floor will be cleared and third years and above will be able to stay for the Halloween Dance.

The Great Hall erupted in cheers. All but the first and second years were cheering and clapping.

"It is preferred that you attend with dates as the dress will be as couples. Any couple that you can think of you may dress as. And as my own contribution, I will give a prize to the best dressed."

Again, all but first and second years cheered. Dumbledore then sat down and went back to his dinner. The students quieted down and you can guess the topic of conversation in most groups was.

----------

A week passed and October rolled around. Saturday afternoon Draco came to Hermione in the common room.

"Granger, what are we going to wear?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To the dance! What are we going to wear to the dance?"

"Ohh! Well, I know whom I want to go as, but you won't like it.

"Try me."

Hermione hesitated. "Cinderella. When I was little I always wanted to be a princess and she was my favourite one. Now I've finally got the chance to dress up as one, but it's a stupid muggle story and I know you don't want to do that so I'll think of something else."

She was right. He didn't really want to do that, but what other choice did he have? _'If you let her go as what she wants she might start to trust you.'_

"Well I guess I'm going as Prince Charming then."

Hermione did a double take. _'Did I just hear that right?'_

"No, you don't have to."

"But I want to. Besides, I think I'll make a good prince." Draco stood up and stood with his back straight and his head held high and put on a very posh British accent.

"Won't you come to the ball with me miss?"

Hermione laughed. "You don't make a very good Prince."

Draco dropped the accent, knelt down and lifted up Hermione's foot. Then he pulled out his wand turning a book into a glass slipper and slipped it onto Hermione's foot.

"At least I know how to put a shoe on your foot."

Hermione looked at the shoe and then at Draco. She suddenly burst out laughing.

"What!" A surprised Draco asked. "What!"

"It's on the wrong foot." Hermione replied through a fit of giggles.

Draco double checked and the look on his face just made Hermione laugh even more. Draco then let out a small laugh and started to smile, and then he couldn't hold it any longer and he laughed out loud.

Hermione stopped laughing when she saw what Draco was doing. She couldn't help stare and smile at him as he laughed. She had just witnessed a genuine laugh with a genuine smile coming from Draco Malfoy.

----------

Draco and Hermione decided to have a Hogsmeade weekend the next Saturday, so that people had a chance to buy or hire costumes for the Dance.

Hermione walked there with Harry and Ron while Draco walked with Crabbe and Goyle just behind then.

Draco watched them talking and laughing and remembered the last week when he had let go and laughed. It had felt good, like all his troubles had floated away. So he tried to get a conversation going with Crabbe, but it didn't last long.

----------

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Three Broomsticks indulging in a warm butterbeer. The day was a little nippy which was just a reminder that winter was drawing near.

Hermione saw Draco walk in with Crabbe and Goyle and she remembered they were supposed to go look for a costume together. She drank the last of her drink, said to Harry and Ron that she'd see them later and walked over to Draco.

"You ready?" she asked.

Draco simply nodded his head and turned to walk out. Crabbe and Goyle started to follow him, but he gave them a glare and they stopped. They knew about the task that Draco had, as their father's were Death Eaters. Voldemort was also using them as a sort of spy to perhaps tell him something Draco might not be, but Draco didn't know that.

He and Hermione walked into a costume shop that had every costume you could imagine, even from Muggle stories. The store had a lot of prince and princess costumes, but none that Hermione liked. Draco would have been content to buy the first one he saw and that fit him, but Hermione wouldn't have that.

"Granger, what's wrong with this one?"

"It's ugly Malfoy. We came too late. All the good ones are gone."

"Can I help you? The shopkeeper had come up behind then. She was an elderly lady with glasses and a grey bun. She was also quite small, but Hermione could see that she was sweet and knew what she was doing when it came to costumes.

"Yes thank you. We are looking for something that would suggest a prince and princess." As Hermione said this she could almost see the mind of the lady ticking as she looked at them both deciding what to give them.

"Oh yes. Any particular princess in mind"

"Cinderella preferably."

"Oh you won't find anything on these racks, but I think I have just the thing in the back" She started leading them towards a small room. "I don't hire this out to many people, but I can tell that you are trustworthy. Here you are dear."

Hermione gasped as the lady handed her the dress. It was beautiful. It had thick straps, but a very low neckline. It was a light silver-blue and had beads sewn into the material down to the waist. The rest of the material flowed freely in Hermione's arms. It also had a shiny tiara with it.

The costume Draco had was a cross between a muggle costume and a wizard costume. It had pants and a vest that had silver, blue and grey. It also had a flowing silver cloak.

The two immediately tried them on. Although Hermione had done nothing to her hair and had no make up Draco noticed she looked beautiful. Her dress hugged her body until her waist where it flowed down to the floor. Now that she had put it on it was sparkling. He stared at her for just a moment then remembered who he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

"Nice get up Granger."

"Right back at ya Malfoy." She noticed he was handsome and he even looked cute in the costume. The silver on his costume had started to shimmer giving it a wet look.

The shop keeper then walked in. "Oh my! You both look wonderful! I'm sure you've heard this so many times, but you two make the perfect couple"

The smile on Hermione's face disappeared and Draco's stomach lurched. Then both their heads turned to look at them standing in the mirror together. Their eyes met in the mirror and then Hermione forced out a laugh.

"That's funny."

Draco tried to laugh, but couldn't. It was as if both Hermione and the shopkeeper were expecting his answer, but he couldn't say anything. He gave up and walked back into his change room.

Both of them hired out their costume and walked out of the store without a word said.

Draco suddenly turned and rushed away in the direction of Hogwarts. Hermione watched him walk away and sighed. She wasn't sure what had happened in there, but she did know it was weird and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She started to slowly walk back to Hogwarts.

----------

Draco and Hermione had come to a silent agreement and didn't talk about what had happened in the shop. But their friendship had become very limited and each time they tried to force a conversation it was a reminder of what had happened. The only time they did talk was when organising the Halloween Dance, which had silently crept up closer and before they knew it, it was time.


	6. Dance Of A Fairy Tale

**Chapter 6: Dance Of A Fairy Tale**

On Saturday October the 31st excitement was running through Hogwarts, but in one particular common room, nerves were running through the occupants.

Draco was looking at himself in the mirror in his room. He felt as if he had been standing there for ages. He just couldn't bring himself to walk out of the room. Maybe it was because Hermione was there. Maybe because he was nervous about what people would think of his costume. _'But everyone is dressing up Draco. Everyone will look as stupid as you'_ he thought. But he didn't look stupid. He actually looked quite handsome and prince-like even if he didn't want to admit that to himself. He took a deep breath and walked out into the common room.

----------

Hermione was still in her room. She had started getting ready an hour ago and she still wasn't done yet. She had her dress on and it was flowing more beautiful then ever. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she had also done a spell so her hair glittered like her dress. She had put a lot of effort into the way she looked, which she didn't usually do and she wasn't sure why. She convinced herself that it was only to be a good role model as Head Girl, but Draco kept crossing her mind.

She finished applying her make-up, put her sparkling tiara on her head and giving herself one last look in the mirror and taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

----------

Draco turned around and his heart stopped. There stood Cinderella in the flesh. It was like her whole body glowed as well as sparkled. He thought she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world and he couldn't convince himself otherwise. When he tried to say something nothing came out. All he could do was stand here and gawk at her.

Hermione saw the effect she had on him. She had expected that from someone. She had had a couple of boys come up to her and ask her out this year already. But she didn't expect that reaction from Draco Malfoy of all people. When she looked at him she tried to laugh, but couldn't. He looked so cute standing there in his costume and she noticed he had taken an extra effort in his appearance with his hair slicked back more perfect than usual. She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out. She had to say something.

"Umm..standing there like that Malfoy is not very prince like."

Malfoy snapped out of his trance. "Oh yeah..um..ok." He walked up to her and offered his arm. She took it and laughed.

"Well done Malfoy. You had me worried for a second there."

----------

Down in the Great hall, heaps of people were already sitting down for the Feast. There were many great costumes and the room was full of colour and excitement. When Draco and Hermione walked in Lavender cried out.

"Wow Hermione!"

That was all people needed to hear to turn and look at the pair. There was a lot of "oohs" and a lot of "ahhs" and also a lot of people who were so shocked at how good both of them looked together they couldn't say anything. There were some that weren't sure what to say as these two had been enemies for years and now they were at a ball together.

There were three people in particular that weren't happy with them. Pansy came up to Draco at the same time Harry and Ron came up to Hermione and pulled them away from each other.

----------

For the Feast Hermione and Draco had a table to themselves although they were right next to the prefect table. Draco started to act like a gentleman and pulled out Hermione's chair for her.

"Drop the act Malfoy," Hermione laughed. Draco laughed with her as he sat down, but quickly covered it up so people wouldn't think the wrong thing about him. When Hermione saw him laugh again she relaxed a little. She had been afraid that he would turn back into the sneering jerk that he was. _'Or used to be.'_ Eventually the two started to relax around each other and during the feast they had a good, freely flowing conversation. There were jokes, laughs and smiles all round.

Near the end of the feast the DJ came in and started to play music. A fast song was first and then a slow song came on. Draco and Hermione had both finished eating and stopped talking as soon as the song started. The two looked at each other for a moment both expecting the other to make the move. Draco knew it was up to him to make the first move, but didn't want to seem too keen. He also didn't want anyone else to think that he actually wanted to dance with her. But of course he had a job to do. He was just about to speak when Harry came up and asked Hermione to dance. And before she could answer he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Harry what did you do that for?" Hermione asked while rubbing her arm.

"You've spent all the time you need to with him tonight. You don't need to be around him anymore."

"Who said I didn't want to?" Hermione mumbled this so that Harry couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Once again Draco found himself left alone. He watched Harry and Hermione converse. Hermione, for some reason, didn't look too happy_. 'I guess I should take that as a good sign. I might be earning her trust'_ Draco thought, but he didn't feel happy about it. A second later Pansy came up and pulled him onto the dance floor as well.

----------

The two stayed apart for a couple of hours until Professor Dumbledore started to talk.

"Hello everyone. I hope you are all having a good time. There are some wonderful costumes here tonight and I would like to thank you all for putting the effort into your costumes to make a lovely evening. And now I am going to announce the best. If you do not know the teachers have been asking all the students who they think are the best dressed and have also voted themselves. The winners are.." There was silence in the room. "Our Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Some people clapped, some people glared at them and others weren't sure what to do. It was a very tense situation. One person who was clapping was Dumbledore who continued speaking.

"Now would the prince and princess like to dance?"

Hermione and Draco's eyes met across on opposite sides of the room. Very slowly and hesitantly people cleared a space for them. The two slowly walked into the middle of the room as another slow song started.

Reluctantly Hermione put her arms loosely around Draco's neck as he put his arms the same way around her waist and they slowly started to rock. At first they wouldn't dare look at each other or even hint that they might have been enjoying the dance even the tiniest bit. But as everyone started to dance around them their eyes met and they relaxed again. During the dance they got closer and closer and were so rapt in each other's attention that they didn't notice the song had stopped. They did notice however when someone holding a camera started taking pictures of them.

"Look this way please."

----------

At 12 o'clock that night Hermione left the Great Hall. The dance was going for half an hour more, but a lot of people had decided to leave, either because they were tired of their partners or because they wanted to spend more time with their partners.

About 5 seconds after Hermione had reached the common room Draco entered.

"Trust Cinderella to leave at midnight." Draco laughed.

Hermione laughed as well. "Sorry I forgot to leave my glass slipper behind."

"That's alright, I wouldn't want to put it on the wrong foot again." They were silent for a moment.

"You looked good tonight Granger," Draco said smiling.

"You too Malfoy." Hermione smiled as well and Draco could have sworn her dress sparkled even more.

"Goodnight Cinderella."

"Goodnight Prince Charming."


	7. Possessive Vibes

Chapter Seven: Possessive Vibes  
  
The morning after the dance everyone slept in late. In fact hardly anyone turned up at breakfast so the teachers requested that the house elves make a brunch at 11:30. When Hermione heard this she wasn't happy at the fact that the house elves were being made to make two breakfast meals in one morning, but her stomach was growling too loud to refuse.  
  
* * *  
  
Down in the Great Hall almost everyone was there for brunch. Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry who both acknowledged that she was there, but didn't start a conversation.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione tried to start one instead.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm not taking that Harry."  
  
"Well you might have to."  
  
"Ron? What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry's right Hermione. Nothing is wrong."  
  
Just then Ginny sat down at the table, but Hermione had her up in a flash and outside the doors of the Hall.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Ginny, is there something I don't know about?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what's wrong with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Ohh..they're just a little pissed off that's all. You know..late night..not much sleep..that sort of thing."  
  
"I think there's more to it than that and you know it."  
  
"No that's it!" Ginny looked like she was going to give in at any moment and Hermione could see this. She just had to work on her for a little bit.  
  
"Ginny!!!!"  
  
"Ok." 'That was easy' Hermione thought.  
  
Ginny went on. "Its just last night that's all. With you and um.." At that moment Draco walked past them and this is why Ginny trailed off. "No one! Gotta go Hemione." And with that she rushed off.  
  
When Draco saw Ginny run away he went over to Hermione.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Don't ask me. Everyone's acting weird today." And she walked up the stairs to the common room. Hermione realized she'd just lied. She knew exactly what Ginny was about to say and she was just running away from the cause of it all.  
  
Draco also thought that she was running away. He just didn't know why.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione spent most of the day in the library reading; just so she could get away from all the vibes she was getting from her friends. But the vibes came to her.  
  
Ron sat down next to her. "Hermione, why did you go to the dance last night with Malfoy?"  
  
"Because Professor Dumbledore asked us too."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to make so much effort into your costume as you did."  
  
"I wanted to have a good night Ron and going with Malfoy was just a set back. I had to make the most of it somehow."  
  
Ron left it at that.  
  
* * *  
  
Later in the day she went up to the common room and Draco was there asleep on the lounge. She tried to make it to her room without being too loud, but it looked as if Draco was not as asleep as she thought.  
  
"It's OK Granger, I'm not asleep.  
  
"Oh." Draco sat up and Hermione sat on the other side of the lounge.  
  
"Found out what's wrong with your 'friends' yet?"  
  
"Don't say friends like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"And don't say sorry it's too weird for you."  
  
"Sorry." Draco grinned. He knew he had won that mind game.  
  
Hermione laughed and summoned some food to her.  
  
"Thanks Granger. I really love it when you get food for me." Draco said sarcastically and summoned some food for himself.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and started eating a small piece of lasagna.  
  
There was silence for a little while they ate. Draco could see Hermione thinking as her forehead was wrinkled.  
  
"Not that I care or anything, but what's wrong Granger?"  
  
"Nothing just tired that's all."  
  
"Oh..You want something to wake you up?"  
  
Hermione could see that he had a devilish smile on his face. "Depends what it is."  
  
Draco laughed and then picked up his glass of water and tipped it all over Hermione's head.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Cold water!! It's the best thing!" Draco couldn't stop laughing. Hermione just sat there dumbstruck. Then she spotted her glass of orange juice.  
  
"Granger!! You're not supposed to fight back!!!  
  
Hermione couldn't contain herself. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Eventually Draco joined in. Then he picked up a handful of peas and threw them at her. After containing herself Hermione spotted mashed potato and then his perfectly slicked hair. She grabbed a handful of potato ready to smear it in his hair. But to do this she had to practically climb on him just to reach his head. And when she did this Draco tried to push her off, but they both went rolling off the lounge chair and onto the floor.  
  
Draco found himself on top of Hermione only inches away from her face. Neither of them was saying a word. They were just lying there with him on her, staring at each other. Hermione then came to her senses and smeared the potato in Draco's hair. But this didn't get much of a laugh from either of them and when Draco got off Hermione she just stood up and went to her room, leaving Draco sitting on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Hermione was at the Gryffindor common room doing homework with Ron and Harry. Draco got a visitor.  
  
He was sitting on the lounge in his own world when his father stepped out of the fireplace. He immediately jumped up and stood straight.  
  
"Oh Draco, you're so clumsy," Lucius said with a glare on his face.  
  
"Forgive me father, I did not know you would be visiting."  
  
"Neither did I, but the Dark Lord has received word of a Mudblood that trusts my son. Well done Draco. We will be attacking within the next week."  
  
"No! She's not the one we're looking for" Draco was stunned at what he had said and so was Lucius.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I mean....I just need a little bit more time."  
  
"Don't try and cover up what you said. Do you care for her Draco?!"  
  
"No..no, I don't"  
  
Lucius wasn't convinced. "Crucio!"  
  
Draco felt the stab of pain through his body. He wouldn't scream though. He wouldn't give his father that satisfaction.  
  
Still holding Draco under the curse Lucius continued talking. "I will give you more time, but only because I want to be sure that she trusts you. The word of two goons isn't strong enough."  
  
Lucius then stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared with a pop.  
  
* * *  
  
When Hermione reached the door to her common room she could hear someone talking. Who it was she didn't know. She waited a while and when she couldn't hear anything anymore she opened the door and walked in.  
  
She saw Draco standing behind the lounge, clutching it so he wouldn't fall over. He was shaking, pale and sweat was dripping down his head.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. "He did this to you. Didn't he?"  
  
Draco then couldn't stand any longer. He fell onto the floor and Hermione rushed over to him. She kneeled down and sat him up in her arms.  
  
"You have to tell someone Draco, he can't hurt you like this."  
  
Draco wasn't saying a word. He just looked up at Hermione. He couldn't believe she was doing this. After all the years of name calling and hurtful tricks she was looking after him.  
  
He lifted up his arm and rested it upon her face. She was beautiful. He tried to lift up his head to kiss her, but couldn't find the strength.  
  
Hermione saw what he was trying to do. She pushed the stray hair out of his eyes, and then, because he couldn't do it himself, she leant down and kissed him.  
A/n - There ya go. Umm..sorry about it being really late, but been really busy lately. I know everyone says that, but its true. Thanks to Morigan Riddle again and Chess07. Please review if you read this. I promise I will read your story if you tell me to. When I get time that is and I will tell you what I think. Thanks. Signing Out! 


	8. A Failing Curse

Chapter 8: A Failing Curse  
  
It was a nice kiss Hermione thought. 'He's a good kisser. No wait! He's a terrible kisser! I shouldn't be doing this!' But Hermione couldn't bring herself to pull away.  
  
Draco was thinking along the lines of 'Why is she kissing me? It's not like I didn't want to kiss her, but I didn't expect her to be this willing. Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts. Until she realises that kissing me is probably the worst thing she ever did.'  
  
And right on cue, Hermione pulled away. "I shouldn't be doing this." And she ran to her room.  
  
Draco was left on the floor by himself. And that is where he sat for what seemed like forever, until he fell asleep there.  
  
* * *  
  
In her room Hermione was almost kicking herself. 'Why did you do that?! WHY?!' she kept thinking.  
  
'Stop kidding yourself Hermione! You enjoyed it!' However much she didn't want to listen to her brain...it was right. She did enjoy it.  
  
Hermione collapsed on her bed. Crookshanks made his way up to her, laid himself down on his stomach and fell asleep.  
  
"Oh, if only it were that easy Crookshanks" she said.  
  
After ages of thinking and her head hurt from it all, she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning Hermione woke up from the sun shining in her eyes. She had forgotten to close the curtains the night before.  
  
The night before. She didn't really want to think about the night before. She didn't want to have to face this one person that had made everything in her head seem so confusing. For about one second she considered not going to any of her classes that day, but she knew she couldn't do that. Or she knew she wouldn't do that. She didn't want anyone thinking that there was actually something wrong with her.  
  
* * *  
  
At breakfast Hermione sat down next to Harry. She hadn't really talked to him yesterday. Ron was the only one that had confronted her. And Ginny was the only one Hermione went to talk to. She wasn't sure whether Harry was still mad at her.  
  
"Morning Harry."  
  
"Morning Hermione," he said through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"I didn't really get a chance to talk to you yesterday. Did you enjoy the dance?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? I think the question is did you enjoy the dance?"  
  
Hermione was surprised at his reply. Harry never said things like that. "I'm asking you because One: You're my friend and I wanted to know how your night went! And Two: because I'm Head Girl and I want feedback on the night. If we get a lot of people who liked it, it might just become a regular thing in years to come."  
  
Harry didn't reply.  
  
"And another thing. You know why I went with Malfoy. I didn't have a choice!"  
  
"Well you didn't have to look like you were having a good time with him."  
  
"OH, so just because I had to go with someone I don't like then I wasn't allowed to have a good time? Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much."  
  
At that moment Ron walked up and sat down. There was no conversation at all for five minutes before Hermione stood up and walked away.  
  
Walking past the Slytherin table she noticed that Draco wasn't there.  
  
* * *  
  
When she walked in to her Potions class that day she was all alone. In past weeks she had either walked in with Harry and Ron who were a little pissed off at her. Actually it was mainly Harry who was annoyed at her, Ron just always was with Harry.  
  
So either she had walked in with them, or more recently, walked in with Draco, who had done a disappearing act today. He hadn't turned up to any of his lessons. He hadn't told anyone that he wasn't going to show up or what was wrong with him. He just disappeared.  
  
Hermione had a funny feeling she knew what was wrong with him. But she didn't see why it would be bothering him like it was bothering her. He always had girls after him and had probably kissed all of them without any sort of feelings before. So why would kissing her be any different? He's the sort of person who could just get over it and move on.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand all the thoughts going on in her head. It was so bad that she messed up the potion she was making and it bubbled over and on the floor. Snape immediately took 50 points off of Gryffindor and failed Hermione for that potion.  
  
Harry could tell something was wrong. Hermione never failed a potion before. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione." Harry ran to catch up to Hermione who had stormed out of the lesson.  
  
Hermione didn't stop. She just kept on walking.  
  
"Hermione what's going on? Is everything ok?"  
  
"NO Harry everything is not ok. But you left it a little bit late to ask didn't you?" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. But she didn't want to cry. Draco had made her cry so many times in the last six years and damned if he was going to it again.  
  
Harry ran a little to throw himself in front of Hermione so she would stop walking so fast. "Hermione! What is it?!"  
  
The tears overflowed. "Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
She wasn't going to tell Harry what was going on. "Because I feel like it"  
  
Harry gave her a big hug. "I know you aren't going to tell me what's up, but promise me that you'll face whatever it is and fix it. You can't fail a potion again or then you'll have bigger problems." Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione couldn't help smile. "Sorry about this morning."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well I'm going to go fix my problem."  
  
"Go for it tiger!"  
  
Hermione started walking away until Harry called out to her.  
  
"Hermione! I really did enjoy the dance the other night."  
  
Hermione smiled again and started to make her way to her common room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Malfoy!! Open up!!"  
  
Hermione was knocking on the Slytherin boy's room so hard her hand was starting to hurt. But inside Draco would not give in.  
  
Her just sat there on his bed listening to Hermione call out. She seemed really angry. He didn't want to face her.  
  
All of a sudden the door blew apart and there stood Hermione in the door way.  
  
Draco suddenly stood up startled. "How did you do that?!"  
  
Hermione was startled herself. She didn't know how she did it, but she wouldn't let Draco know that.  
  
"We have to talk Malfoy."  
  
"Well I don't feel like talking."  
  
"Why didn't you come to any classes today?"  
  
"Because I didn't feel like going?"  
  
"That's not a good enough reason."  
  
"Well I don't feel like telling you the real reason."  
  
"You don't have a choice!"  
  
"Oh don't I?!" Draco pulled out his wand and was about to say Crucio, but stopped himself when he heard Hermione scream and saw the look on her eyes.  
  
Draco stood frozen. He couldn't believe he had almost performed one of the unforgivable curses on her.  
  
He stood there with his wand held out and his mouth poised to say that one little word.  
  
Hermione was scared out of her wits. She didn't want to move because if she did he might curse her. And yet she couldn't move because she wanted to know if he really meant to do that. But he wasn't moving or saying a word.  
  
Hermione was gasping for breath from the shock. She had to run for it.  
  
She finally found her legs. She stumbled a little and then ran for it. Behind her she heard Draco call out her name.  
  
"Hermione WAIT!"  
  
But she wouldn't stop. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room and to Harry and Ron's dormitory. They looked up at her crying and performed the duty of the best friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Still standing in his room Draco was speechless. He really wanted to run after Hermione, but he couldn't. He couldn't find the courage. Instead he sat down on his bed and cried for the first time in a long time. This stupid task was turning out to be a disaster.  
A/n - That's that one done. Thanks to kerbi and :) for reviewing. To anyone whos reading this and not reviewing please do. I'll read your story when I have time. Thanks! Signing Out! 


End file.
